The Dance
by PrincessPadfoot18
Summary: When a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff are caught out of bed after hours...what are people supposed to think?


The Dance

"Come on Hannah!" Theodore pleaded. He could do a really good impression of a wounded puppy dog when he wanted to.

"I can't Theo, people will notice." Hannah said in hushed tones as she pretended to browse the shelves in the school library.

"But…don't you want to go with me?" He asked, sounding hurt. His eyes were a warm hazel color today, and Hannah couldn't stop herself from staring.

"It's not proper." Hannah insisted as she removed a book and put it back rather forcefully.

"Who cares what's proper, Hannah? The only thing I have wanted since I found out about this stupid ball is going to it with you." Theodore pulled her to face him. "I want you." He placed a rough kiss on her lips as she tried to squirm away.

"Gerrof me!" Hannah squealed a bit too loudly. Madame Pince rounded the corner.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked as she snatched the book Hannah had been holding. "What are you two doing here? Get a book and get out!" She screeched.

They didn't need telling twice. Both students picked up their bags and headed for the door.

"We aren't through with this." Theodore whispered hastily pushing his way past Hannah.

Later that evening at dinner, Hannah had been moodily poking at her chicken when a wadded up paper hit her. She turned around to see who the offending party was, but could spot no one. She picked up the paper ball and unfolded it. Two words: Lake 11.

Hannah crumpled up the paper and let it fall to the ground. She stood up and gathered her things and left the great hall.

Hannah spent the next few hours in her common room doing homework. She told her dorm mates that she was pulling an all nighter to finish her assignments. They were skeptical but didn't push her for more information. She waited for the common room to empty and seeing as the occupants of Hufflepuff never stayed up past 10, she was guaranteed an easy getaway.

She slipped out of the common room and quietly crept up to the entrance hall. She froze where she stood. Mrs. Norris was standing in the dead center of the doors.

"Shit" Hannah whispered to herself. Mrs. Norris turned her head in Hannah's direction. Hannah didn't dare move an inch. Mrs. Norris flicked her tail, stretched, and walked lazily across the marble floor and up the staircase.

Once Hannah was sure that she was free of anymore gleaming eyes. She made a beeline for the door. Hoping against hope that she wasn't late

Hannah hurried across the grass, making a beeline for the lake. It's surface smooth and clam. She prayed that he was still waiting there. She ran full speed toward the lake and stopped at the shore.

She stood panting and looking around trying to spot him. She started walking around the edge of the lake and feeling slightly let down. Was she too late? Had he already gone back inside?

Finally admitting defeat, Hannah turned back toward the castle. She would just have to accept the fact that she had screwed things up with the only boy she had ever had feelings for.

Why hadn't she said yes, when he asked her to the ball? Why hadn't she jumped at the opportunity to be his girlfriend? What was standing in her way? Was it just because he was a Slytherin and she was a Hufflepuff? Was that the real reason she pushed him away?

These thoughts followed her all the way back to the castle. Silent tears streaming down her face, she made her way back to her common room. She was almost there when she heard a noise up ahead. Fearing that she would be caught she quickly hid herself in the nearest broom closet.

She breathed heavily and hoped that whoever was out there didn't hear her. She pressed her ear to the door and heard fading footsteps heading away from her towards the main entrance.

She poked her head out of the door and didn't spot anyone. She quietly stepped out of the closet and closed the door as quietly as she could. But apparently not quiet enough.

"Not so fast there missy." Filch wheezed as he appeared almost ghost like through a secret passage in the wall.

Hannah cursed her luck and followed Filch to his office. Hannah sighed, and hoped that Filch couldn't see her tear stained face. Filch muttered to himself all the way to his office, Hannah was way past caring about him at this point. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm and cry herself to sleep.

Filch stopped at his office door and unlocked it. Hannah wondered why he even bother locking his door at all. Most students knew the 'alohamora' charm and could have easily broken in.

Filch opened the door and stalked in motioning for Hannah to follow. Hannah was halfway through the door when she noticed that she wasn't the only student in Filch's office. Theo looked pale and his face looked stricken as he looked up and met her glance. Hannah quickly recovered and sat in the only available chair next to Theo.

"Two students out of bed!" Filch muttered to himself as he dug around in his desk for detention slips.

Hannah's hear rate had gone up considerably when she had spotted Theo. She desperately tried to slow her racing heart. Worried that Filch might hear it and suspect something.

Filch finally found the forms and grumbled the entire time he was filling them out. Theo kept throwing worried glances at Hannah. She wished that she wouldn't. Surely Filch would notice and be suspicious.

"Alrighty then," Filch held out the two detention slips to us. "You both will report to my office Friday night 8 pm sharp."

"But that's the night of the Yule Ball!" Theo looked seriously peeved at having to miss the dance.

"Then that will teach you even more that sneaking after curfew is not permitted here Mr. Nott." Filch looked positively gleeful at the thought of ruining there Friday night.

After Filch had dismissed them, the young teenagers walked slowly back to there perspective common rooms. Thankfully they were in the same direction. They waited until they were sure that Filch wouldn't hear them to speak.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Theo smiled at her and indicated that she should speak first.

"I had to wait for Ms. Norris to leave before I could get out of the castle doors. I swear that I wasn't standing you up!" Hannah had stopped walking and had turned to look at Theo.

"I know, I saw you walk out the door and was about to follow when Ms. Norris came back down the stair followed by Filch." Theo shrugged and continued walking.

They walked in silence for a bit, both enjoying being able to walk together down the hall. Hannah glanced at Theo and noticed that he was smiling. He looked so different when he smiled. More relaxed and at ease then when he scowled.

Hannah got up the nerve and reached across and took his hand. He didn't even flinch at her touch. They walked hand in hand down the hall. Neither of them wanting to break the silence. There was no real need.

A/N: Written for SaladorCellarDoor's: The Person Below Me Challenge


End file.
